SUMMARY The Omics Data Generation Center (ODGC) proposed in this application is a collaborative effort of three academic institutions with complementary technical expertise, experience in large-scale data generation projects,andestablishedcollaborationsandinteractions:WakeForestUniversityHealthSciences(WFUHS)in Winston-Salem,NC,DukeUniversitySchoolofMedicine(Duke)inDurham,NC,andtheUniversityofCalifornia (UCD)inDavis,CA. TheAdministrativeCoreoftheODGCwillcoordinatetheeffectiveoperationoftheentireODGCacrossthe three performance sites, facilitate interaction and communication between all Cores and Components of the ODGC, and monitor progress of the data generation and analysis. Furthermore, the Administrative Core will interact with the Multisite Clinical Centers, the Data Integration and Resource Center, and another ODGC (if another is funded) of the A2CPS Consortium to coordinate sample and data transfer, and maintain communicationstocoordinateallactivitieswithNIHandtheA2CPSConsortium. Specifically,itisthegoaloftheAdministrativeCoreto: a) Coordinate,monitor,andsafeguardtheentireoperationsoftheODGC,fromsamplerequeststofinal omicsdatatransfer,andtoensurethatalldatacollectedcanbeseamlesslyintegratedandanalyzed. b)CoordinateinteractionswiththeentireA2CPSConsortium,itsindividualCenters,andNIHtoensure thattheConsortiumaccomplishestheoverallgoalsoftheA2CPSeffort. Toaccomplishthesegoals,theAdministrativeCoreoftheODGCiscreatingfourTeamsthatwilloperateacross theindividualCoresandComponentsoftheODGC: 1. TheLeadershipTeam,(TimHoward,PhD,CarlLangefeld,PhD,MichaelOlivier,PhD,OliverFiehn,PhD). 2. ThePainExpertTeam(JamesEisenach,MD,WolfgangLiedtke,MD,PhD,YusukeShiozawa,MD,PhD, RoyStrowd,MD). 3. TheSampleCoordinationTeam(NicholeAllred,PhD,LauraCox,PhD,HectorGuillen,PhD). 4. TheDataQCandAnalysisTeam(CarlLangefeld,PhD,EllenQuillen,PhD). All Teams of the Administrative Core of the ODGC will be supported by an experienced administrative support team at the WFUHS Center for Precision Medicine, and all efforts will be coordinated by the ODGC Program. Coordinator, Claudia Olivier, PhD. The Administrative Core will work closely with the A2CPS ConsortiumtoensurethesuccessfulcompletionoftheODGCgoals.